supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Equipo Star Fox
Para otros usos del término Star Fox, véase Star Fox (desambiguación). El equipo Star Fox (Star Fox Team en inglés) es el equipo principal proveniente del homónimo universo, el cual ha hecho varias apariciones a lo largo de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Descripción [[Archivo:Equipo Star Fox Original Star Fox 3D.png|thumb|left|El equipo Star Fox original, formado por Peppy Hare, Pigma Dengar, y James McCloud, como aparece en Star Fox 64 3D.]] El equipo Star Fox es un equipo de mercenarios espaciales, y los protagonistas principales de la serie. El equipo es contratado a menudo por la milicia de Corneria cuando se necesita su asistencia para proteger el Sistema Lylat de las fuerzas que amenazan su existencia, especialmente por parte de Andross. [[Archivo:Equipo Star Fox en Star Fox Command.png|thumb|La segunda encarnación del equipo Star Fox, como aparece en la apertura de Star Fox Command.]] El equipo ha tenido diferentes miembros a lo largo de su historia desde su fundación por parte de James McCloud, padre del actual líder, Fox McCloud. Una nave conocida como la Great Fox es su base de operaciones, y como esta siempre está en movimiento, dicha base no tiene una ubicación fija, aunque a menudo patrulla cerca de la órbita de Corneria. El equipo Star Fox actual a menudo se ve inmiscuido en luchas contra su némesis, el equipo Star Wolf. Integrantes En su más reciente encarnación, el equipo se ve conformado por 6 integrantes, 4 de ellos estando activos en la batalla. Fox McCloud right|175px|Art oficial de Fox McCloud en Star Fox 64 3D Fox McCloud (フォックス・マクラウド''' Fokkusu Makuraudo'') es el protagonista de todos los videojuegos de la [[Star Fox (universo)|serie Star Fox]]. Es el líder del equipo Star Fox desde que su padre, James McCloud, fundador del equipo original, fuera declarado muerto tras la traición de Pigma Dengar. Tras oír las noticias de parte de Peppy Hare, Fox dejó la Fuerza Aérea Corneriana. Luego de este incidente, Fox, quien aún era joven, se acercó a Peppy, quien lo guió y entrenó, desde entonces volviéndose un excelente piloto. Fox McCloud aparece en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje inicial jugable. Falco Lombardi right|175px|Art oficial de Falco Lombardi en Star Fox 64 3D Falco Lombardi, conocido como Falco Rambaldi (ファルコ・ランバルディ''' Faruko Ranbarudi'') en Japón, es el piloto estrella del equipo, y un viejo amigo, así como el rival de Fox McCloud. Un rasgo característico de Falco es que a menudo deja y regresa al equipo; tras los eventos de Star Fox 64, Falco deja al equipo, clamando que lo hace por aburrimiento y cansancio. Durante los eventos de Star Fox Adventures, Falco regresa para ayudar a Fox, solo para volver a huir antes de los eventos de Star Fox Command. Falco Lombardi aparece por primera vez en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un personaje desbloqueable y desde ese entonces continúa apareciendo en las entregas posteriores. Peppy Hare right|100px|Art oficial de Peppy Hare en Star Fox Assault. Peppy Hare (ペッピー・ヘア''' Peppī Hea'') es uno de los miembros del equipo Star Fox original. Tras ser traicionado por Pigma Dengar, Peppy apenas logra escapar, y regresa a Corneria para informarle a Fox McCloud, único hijo de James, del destino de su padre. Desde entonces, Peppy ha sido el mentor de Fox y frecuentemente es aquel que le da consejos. Tras los eventos de Star Fox Adventures, Peppy se retira del servicio activo, pero aún sirve al equipo como estratega y navegante. Peppy ha hecho apariciones en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como trofeo y pegatina. También ha tenido cameos en las Burlas Smash de Fox y Falco. Slippy Toad right|175px|Art oficial de Slippy Toad en Star Fox 64 3D. Slippy Toad (スリッピー・トード''' Surippī Tōdo'') es un viejo amigo de Fox McCloud, y el joven mecánico e inventor del equipo. Su padre, Beltino Toad, Director de Investigación de las Fuerzas de Defensa Corneriana, inventa y construye varios transportes para el equipo, incluyendo el Blue-Marine y el Landmaster. Slippy ha hecho apariciones en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como trofeo y pegatina. También ha tenido cameos en las Burlas Smash de Fox, Falco, y curiosamente, Snake. Krystal right|100px|Art oficial de Krystal en Star Fox Assault. Krystal (クリスタル''' Kurisutaru'') es la integrante más reciente, ingresando tras los eventos de Star Fox Adventures. Ella es la única sobreviviente del ya extinto planeta Cerinia. Buscando respuestas, fue hasta el planeta Sauria, en donde fue encerrada en un cristal por Andross hasta que Fox la liberó. Tras los eventos del juego, Krystal comienza a formar parte del equipo, participando en los eventos de Star Fox: Assault. Luego de estos acontecimientos, no obstante, Fox la echa del equipo, temiendo por su seguridad. Krystal ha hecho apariciones en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como trofeo y pegatina. También ha tenido cameos en las Burlas Smash de Fox, Falco, y Wolf. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Krystal aparece como una de loss ayudantes. ROB 64 right|100px|Art oficial de ROB64 en Star Fox Assault. ROB 64, conocido en Japón como NUS64 (ナウス64''' Nausu Rokujūyon''), es el operador robótico de la Great Fox. El está conectado a dicha nave, haciéndola totalmente autónoma. El nombre de ROB 64 es una referencia al Robotic Operating Buddy, un accesorio del NES, y el 64 proviene del Nintendo 64, consola en la que hizo su primera aparición; esto, no obstante, es más notable en su nombre japonés, NUS64, ya que NUS es el acrónimo de Nintendo Ultra Sixty-four, nombre original de dicha consola, y parte de los números de serie de todos los componentes de la misma. ROB 64 ha hecho apariciones en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], pero solo como trofeo y pegatina. Lista de pegatinas Descripción de los trofeos ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Español Peppy Hare right|90px :'Peppy Hare''' :Peppy era un miembro del Equipo Star Fox y compañero del padre de Fox, James McCloud. Peppy es el único superviviente de la Batalla de Venom, donde uno de los miembros del equipo, Pigma Dengar, traicionó a sus compañeros. Ahora Peppy sube raramente a la cabina de los cazas Arwing y prefiere tomar el puesto de consejero en la planificación de las misiones. :*''Starwing'' Slippy Toad right|90px :Slippy Toad :Slippy Toad es el genio de la mecánica responsable de la mayoría de las nuevas armas y avances tecnológicos del Equipo Star Fox. Últimamente ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando en Investigación y Desarrollo. También es un gran piloto, pero su entusiasmo tiende a superar sus habilidades técnicas de vuelo. Él y Fox son amigos desde la infancia. :*''Starwing'' Inglés Peppy Hare :Peppy Hare :Peppy was a member of the original Star Fox team with Fox's father James McCloud. Peppy was the sole survivor of the Battle of Venom where a treacherous teammate named Pigma Dengar betrayed the team. Peppy now rarely climbs into the cockpit of an Arwing, preferring instead an advisory position in mission planning. :*''Star Fox'' (03/93) Slippy Toad :Slippy Toad :Slippy Toad is the mechanical genius behind most of the Star Fox team's new weapons and technology, and just lately he's been spending the bulk of his time in Research and Development. He's also a competent pilot, but his enthusiasm tends to outweigh his technical flight skills. He and Fox have been friends ever since their school days. :*''Star Fox'' (03/93) ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español Peppy Hare right|90px :'Peppy Hare''' :Un miembro del equipo Star Fox original. Peppy Hare ha dejado atrás su exitoso pasado como piloto para comandar el equipo Star Fox desde su nave nodriza, Great Fox. A veces es un poco pesado, pero la confianza y admiración que le profesan los integrantes del equipo no ha cambiado un ápice en todos estos años. :*''SNES: Starwing'' :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' Slippy Toad right|90px :Slippy Toad :Un mecánico fuera de serie cuya técnica de combate deja un poco que desear. Se une a Star Fox y muestra su vocación para la mecánica en todos los ámbitos, ya sea el mantenimiento de vehículos o el desarrollo de nuevas armas. Slippy suele retrasar al equipo con su torpeza, pero su simpatía y el ánimo que infunde a sus compañeros no tienen precio. :*''SNES: Starwing'' :*''NGC: Star Fox Assault'' Krystal right|90px :Krystal :Su integración en el equipo Star Fox se produjo en Star Fox Adventures, después de que nuestros amigos la encontraran en el planeta Sauria tras responder a una llamada de auxilio. Krystal tiene poderes telepáticos y una habilidad en combate digna de tener en cuenta. Inicia una relación amorosa con Fox, con el que tiene sus más y sus menos en Star Fox Command. :*''NGC: Star Fox Assault'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' ROB 64 right|90px :ROB64 :Un robot bípedo que maneja la nave nodriza del equipo, Great Fox. En Star Fox: Assault ayuda al comandante Peppy realizando tareas de análisis y observación. ROB también cumple un cometido de extrema importancia: el envío de vehículos y arsenal a los miembros del equipo Star Fox que se encuentran desplegados. :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' Inglés Peppy Hare :Peppy Hare :A member of the original Star Fox team. Peppy Hare was an esteemed pilot, now retired and currently commanding the Star Fox team from the mother ship, the Great Fox. Although he's known for a propensity for nagging, the praise and trust his team gives him hasn't changed throughout the years. :*''SNES: Star Fox'' :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' Slippy Toad :Slippy Toad :A top-notch mechanic with less-than-stellar battle skills. Respected for his talen, he joins the Star Fox team and his mechanical genius in everything from vehicle maintenance to weapons development. Slippy often holds the team back with his clumsiness but makes up for it with his likeable makes up for it with his likeable personality and morale-boosting presence. :*''SNES: Star Fox'' :*''NGC: Star Fox Assault'' Krystal :Krystal :A member of the Star Fox team welcomed in Star Fox Adventures after the team met her on planet Sauria when responding to a distress signal. Krystal is capable of telepathy and is a valuable member in combat. After becoming romantically involved with Fox, their relationship gets very rocky in Star Fox Command. :*''NGC: Star Fox Assault'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' ROB 64 :ROB64 :A bipedal robot and operator of Star Fox's mother ship, the Great Fox. In Star Fox: Assault, he is in charge of observation and analysis duties and assists the Star Fox team commander, Peppy. ROB 64 is also responsible for the vital job of sending vehicles and items to Star Fox team members in the field. :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Español Peppy Hare right|90px :Peppy Hare :Antiguo oficial del ejército que ahora transmite valiosísimas instrucciones de vuelo a Fox y compañía. Peppy formaba parte del equipo cuando lo lideraba el hoy difunto padre de Fox, James, y fue Peppy quien nombró nuevo líder al joven Fox. Quizá sabía que ese era el último deseo de su amigo. :*'PAL': SNES: Starwing (03/1993) :*'PAL': N64: Lylat Wars (07/1997) :*'NTSC': SNES: Star Fox (03/1993) :*'NTSC': N64: Star Fox 64 (07/1997) Slippy Toad right|90px :Slippy Toad :Este mecánico es un valioso miembro del equipo, y se le da bien analizar escudos y descubrir minas. Parece una tarea para alguien frío y analítico, pero Slippy es justo lo contrario. Los miembros del equipo Star Wolf lo encuentran irritante (pero son los únicos, ¿verdad?). Es buen amigo de Fox desde la infancia, pues estudiaron juntos. :*'PAL': SNES: Starwing (03/1993) :*'PAL': N64: Lylat Wars (07/1997) :*'NTSC': SNES: Star Fox (03/1993) :*'NTSC': N64: Star Fox 64 (07/1997) Krystal right|90px :Krystal :Muy en consonancia con su nombre, Krystal estuvo atrapada en un cristal. Tras rescatarle, Fox la acogió en el equipo, donde sus poderes telepáticos demostraron ser de gran valía. Y también surgió un amor entre ella y Fox. ¿Tener percepción extrasensorial será bueno o malo para una relación? :*'PAL': NGC: Star Fox: Adventures (11/2002) :*'PAL': NGC: Star Fox: Assault (04/2005) :*'NTSC': NGC: Star Fox: Adventures (09/2002) :*'NTSC': NGC: Star Fox: Assault (02/2005) ROB right|90px :ROB :Este robot ayuda al equipo Star Fox. A veces les suelta cosas bastante bruscas o deprimentes, como que tienen "una probabilidad de éxito del 0%", pero eso sirve de motivación para que se esfuercen más en preparar un buen plan. Con su apoyo y el de Peppy, los pilotos pueden concentrarse en el combate. Enlaces externos Véase también